The present invention is directed to a connector means for data transmission via light waveguides.
Copper cables have been largely utilized for data transmission up to the present time. Conforming to interference or noise emission requirements is a particular problem. The outlay for shielding increases with the transmission data rate, so that the combination of a plurality of data channels by multiplexing is frequently not cost-beneficial. The data connections become especially problematical when only a single-sided grounding (such as, star grounding) is permissible. Connector means having light waveguides were therefore developed, but these can only be utilized for a fixed data rate and for a fixed number of channels.